Don't even bother calling 911
by Imora-Thea-Mi-Savur
Summary: Something bad has taken over the world. It's over now, or so everyone thinks, but they're ignoring the facts about what happened. It's not rabies, and it's not curable. So, she's gonna tell the story the way she remembers, to hell with the theories.


1{This is my first post of my Zombie Invasion Fan Fic. Trust me when I say this one will last longer than my X-Men one because I have a larger interest in Zombies than I do in Marvel Comics. Also, these will grow in length so keep checking up on this because if you like zombies I guaruntee you'll like this.

Also, Twitch, I highly doubt I'll get another post in for X-Men. Sorry! Just pretend I killed Ice Man and Gambit and Rogue got together okay? KTHX}

It's spring 2017. A young man by the name of Erich Warren sits down in a coffee shop with a large black coffee in front of him. It's is uncomfortable for him to be sitting in such an open space while watching people who have grown accustomed to the constant interference of their lives. They walk in and out of the shop, ignoring the many guards placed throughout the building and the rest of the town. Most of them bring small children with them, children who will no doubt be accustomed to the guards as they will have grown up with them. Erich would rather have the old world back. But his thoughts are interrupted by a small woman who casually sits down across from him. She's a pretty girl, no older than mid twenties and if she was no one would know it. Unfortunately her eyes give away a maturity even the eldest of people would never grow to meet. Her name is Terran Lyho. She is five foot four, red haired, green eyed, and the soul survivor of a zombie invasion that consumed Halifax in the early spring of 2009.

Erich is sitting there across from her, his tape recorder is already out and awaiting the story that will soon be the best selling book on the market. She looks at him with pain consumed eyes before glancing out the large re-enforced window on her right. Like Erich she also remembers the time before the infecting spread throughout the province, and like Erich she misses the days where she could walk down the street for a cup of coffee and not have guard dogs every three blocks. It's now Erich's turn to interrupt her thoughts as he quickly takes a sip of his coffee before intertwining his fingers and looking up at her. "Are you ready?" He asks, feeling only a small amount of guilt for the inevitable pain he'll put her through. "No." She replies. "But I suppose it makes no difference. Where would you like me to start?" Erich reaches over to his recorder to press play before saying "From the beginning, if you will."

And with small hesitation, she began.

"It was early spring, much earlier than this. The snow had only been gone for a week at the time but everyone was still excited. The end of winter was now and soon it would be time for us to end school. Of course, we were only seventeen at the time and school was our main priority but everyone knew we'd rather have the weekend come so we could party like normal teenagers. The teenagers of this time don't have that luxury. I was in my last period class, science ten if you can believe it. A class I had failed to complete the first time and thinking back I still haven't completed it. The bell had rung, and our teacher was giving out our homework assignment as we packed out things away. 'Now don't forget, this assignment may not be a large part of your grade but it could determine who passes my class and who does not.' He eyed me as he said this, knowing I was on the top of his list for failure to pass in any homework. So as I turned away from Mr. Collins and to the door he made sure to get in front of me, obscuring the vision of my safe escape, and placed the paper into my hands directly. 'I want you to pass this one in. If you do I'll pass you just so you don't have to go through this again.'

"Ah Mr. Collins. He just wanted to get home to his cheating wife and pathetic daughter. I nodded and pushed past him to the door, cleared of the task of lying to his face."

Terran glanced up at Erich to add "Not because it was hard to lie to him but because I could feel his eyes on my chest."

This cause Erich to chuckle and to ask "So, just a normal day for you?"

"As normal as they came. That is unless I indulged myself in the normal gossip of the day. The news around school that day had been stranger than usual. A lot of people were going missing lately and none of them had been seen, until the night before. A young woman had been seen in the woods around an elderly mans backyard. The cops were called because apparently the young woman had looked rather sickly and, as a gentleman, the old man had tried to help her inside. Unfortunately she bit him and tore a chunk right out of his arm. He called the cops and the young woman was taken into custody. After that, you can guess what happened to the minds of seventeen year olds.

"My friend in particular had paid close attention to the details of the event. His name was Aaron, and he had this, lets say special interest, in abnormal events. He was a strong believer in the paranormal, including vampires, ghosts, even zombies."

Terran's eyes welled a little before she cleared her throat and looked around the coffee shop.

"His name was Aaron. He knew everything there was to know about these **things**. We talked about it on the bus ride home, his excitement was over the top and he had his journal out showing me everything that was happening could be related back to zombies. I just laughed, as he did, because we both thought it couldn't be true.

"Me and him talked long into the night on our computers, inviting other friends like Madilyn and Clark, Gabe and Evan to the conversation, because all of us believe in the impossible. We even invited friends we hadn't spoken to all year who believed in these things as well, like Michael, Shawn, and Danny.

"We talked about all the strange things that were happening well into the early morning. I remember my clock hitting three AM when I told everyone I had to leave. The conversation was dying down and the people who were left were starting to freak themselves out. The last thing I read on the conversation was "Everyone has everyone else's number. Something strange happens start calling and we'll all meet at Gabe's house.

"Little did I know that would be the last time I would read something off the internet..."


End file.
